


Walking on Thin Ice

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: Ice skating AU where Levi is a pro and Eren admires him. Eren breaks into the rink late at night where he skates and Levi catches his eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been working on this since 8th(Im a senior now) and I finished it in honour of the release of Y!!!oi. If you havent seen it yet, you should.

Eren had looked up to Levi Rivaille since he started skating at the age of 7. The ice was his life, and he saw that in Levi too. Levi loved the frozen water as much as he did, and thats why he adored him so much.  
Thats why he had to do this.  
What is /this/, you ask?   
Eren was breaking into the ice rink he knew Levi skated at every day. Of course, it was midnight, so he expected no one to be there.  
At the moment, however, he was definitely not alone.  
Eren had been skating peaceful, his eyes closed as he imagined his hero skating on this ice, doing these exact moves. Within seconds, he was slammed down on the ice, a hand at his throat.  
"What are you doing here, kid?" The mysterious attacker growled.  
"I..." He gasped for air, "Needed to skate."  
"You know there are other rinks around here. Why are you /here/?"  
Eren looked up at his attacker, who had a black hood over his face. This is when he began to cry.  
His attacker stood up, holding his hands up in surrender, "Woah, brat, dont cry. Thats all I need on the headlines right now. "  
Eren shook his head frantically, gathering himself before talking again, "I needed to skate here because this is where my hero has skated..."  
"Hero? Who's that?"   
"Uhm...if you can believe it, Levi Rivaille."  
The stranger backed into the shadows, "Tch. Get out of here."  
"No! Please...just...give me an hour. I promise I'll leave after that...please." His eyes began to water again.  
"Fine, kid. If you steal anything, or damage anything, I'll hunt you down and kill you."  
"O-okay." Eren nodded, watching as his attacker turned to leave, waiting until he heard the door shut to get up again. He brushed himself off, adjusting his skates before starting again.   
'His skating is flawless, well, not completely. At least, when he spun he-no, stop. You cant do this. Just leave...'  
Just as he began to turn again, he picked up his right foot a second too late, causing himself to fall. He sighed, and slowly got up again.  
"If you want to stay on your feet then count to two, not three. Its a common mistake."  
Eren jumped, whipping around and looking into the shadows to see who was speaking to him.  
"Hello? Whose there?"  
Levi rolled his eyes, pulling his hood down as he stepped into the light that shone just slightly to the outside of the rink, "Your 'hero', apparently."  
Eren's eyes grew wide as he gasped, slowly skating over to the edge of the rink to get a closer look at him.   
"Is...is it really you?" He couldnt resist reaching up to touch his face, "Im not dreaming..."  
He smacked his hand, but not before letting it stay there for a moment, "You're good. Better than I've seen some of my 'fans' do," Levi sighed, rubbing his temples, "How old are you?"  
"Uh...19..." Eren rubbed his hand, the back stinging from his harshness.   
"Are you in college?"  
"Yeah. I'm majoring in-"   
Levi cut him off, "Meet me here in the evenings. Preferably after 6pm because thats when everyone else leaves. And if you're late, I'll lock the doors and just skate by myself. Oh, and the weekends count too."  
Eren froze, staring at him with wide eyes, "W-what?"  
"Does that not work for you?" He snapped.  
"N-no! It does! I just...cant believe that you of all people would offer to teach /me/ of all people."  
"Kid, if you dont work on your self confidence you'll never make it in the competitive business."  
"Yeah...I try," he smiled, skating to the edge of the rink and stepping out. He removed his skates before running over to hug him, but stopped himself before he did.   
"Um...is it okay for me to hug you?"  
"Tch. The public is sooo adoring. Whatever pleases you, just dont get too grabby."  
He grinned insanely wide, sending butterflies fluttering in Levi's stomach, before throwing his arms around his neck, "You're a lot sho-"  
"Say it and you're dead."

 

"Eren! Wake up! Its already noon!" Armin shouted, shaking his shoulder.   
Eren's eyes flew open, and he sat straight up in shock, banging his head against the blonde's.  
"Ow! Eren!"  
"Dont scare me like that...I was having a really nice dream.."  
"Really? Thats the first in a while. You've always had nightmares since-"  
"Since my mom died. I know. Now go cook yourself some lunch."  
He scrunched up his nose, sighing, "Fine." He got up and left the room.   
Ever since Armin had lost his grandfather, he had stopped eating, and Eren had moved in with him to make sure he got back on the right path. He was making progress, but not as much as the brunette would have liked.  
Eren got up and got dressed, wearing his black skinnies and a black t-shirt: his typical ice skating attire.   
He went out in the hallway and into the kitchen, ruffling the blonde's hair as he passed him, "Pancakes? Or maybe I can order some pizza?"  
Armin groaned, "How about...some blueberries or something?"  
"Come on, Armin. You know you have to eat. We've been over this. I dont want to lose you."  
"I...I know," he sighed, leaning back against the counter, "Pizza."  
"Alright. Great choice. Pepporoni or cheese?" Eren smiled, grabbing his phone from his pocket and already dialing the local pizza place.   
"Cheese," he mouthed, not wanting to be heard by anyone else.  
Besides Eren and his stepsister, Mikasa, Armin never talked to anyone. He didnt even leave the apartment he shared with Eren. He hadnt for almost three months.  
"Do you wanna come see me skate today?"   
Armin shook his head, "No." He lied.  
In all honesty he would love too. He used to watch Eren when they were younger, amazed by how smooth he was when he was on ice. But he didnt want to go outside, didnt want to face the world that hated him and tried to rid him of everyone he ever loved.  
Eren smiled, "How about some movies til I have to leave? Ive got a few hours and I don't have any classes today."  
He nodded, smiling as he ran to their makeshift living room that was supposed to be a dining room, jumping on the couch and turning on the T.V., as well as the DVD player.  
The two sat on the couch and ate pizza, watching two of The Nightmare On Elm Street movies before Eren stood to leave. He stretched, laying a blanket over a sleeping Armin.  
He grabbed a jacket and his duffel bag before leaving, locking the door behind him and beginning his walk to the ice rink. 

Within 20 minutes he had arrived at the ice rink, and he looked down at his phone just as it struck 6:10. He was nervous: his hands were shaking, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing uneven.  
It took Eren a minute to calm down, before he finally headed inside.   
"Tch, took you long enough, brat," Levi came out of the shadows after a moment, surprising him.  
"Its only 6:14, you know," he sat down on a bench to put on his skates, watching as Levi sat across from him to take his off.   
"Are you not gonna skate?"  
"I can't teach you anything if I'm doing all the work. So I'm making you do the work," he stood, walking over and stepping into the rink. "Now get up. I dont have all night."  
Eren stood, walking carefully over to the rink and slowly stepping in it, "Alright, what do you want me to do first?"  
"Start off with a bracket, work your way into a choctaw, and finish up with a combination spin."  
"Seriously?"  
"Do you want me to teach you? Or would you like a lesson in beating instead?"  
He did as he asked, staring at him intently once he was done.  
"Well? How was it?"   
"Its a start."

By the time they were both done it was 12pm, which sent Eren into a panic.  
"You okay, brat?"  
"My friend...he, uh, needs someone around to help him out. Otherwise he wont eat. He's probably still awake..."  
Levi sighed, "Do you want a ride home?"  
Eren looked at his watch, "Uh...Well if I walk it'll only take 20 minutes. And besides, its out of your way, and Id feel bad if I made you drive me home," Eren smiled, skating to the edge of the rink and changing back into his normal shoes and grabbing his duffel. He slung it over his shoulder, standing up.  
"Thanks...for all this. Ill see you tomorrow!"  
Levi grabbed his hand, "Kid, I'm not letting you walk home at midnight, not in this town."  
The brunette nodded, his touch sending chills down his spine. "Alright, alright."  
Levi dragged him outside and to his car, not letting go of his hand until they got there. He had forgotten he was doing that, his mind thinking about how he was only going to be getting four hours of sleep that night.  
Eren's face was a bright red, and he was glad it was so dark out because it hid his blush, "Uh...Levi? Could you...let go of my hand now?"  
He pulled his hand away quickly, "Tch. All I need is you running off, brat. Just get in and tell me where Im going."  
He did as he said, giving Levi directions to his apartment building. As soon as they got there, however, he remained sitting in the passenger's seat.   
"Do I need to walk you up to the door?"  
Eren looked out the window, biting his lip, "Could you? I...uhm...dont like the fact its so dark out."  
Levi sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. He walked Eren up to the door of the building, pausing, "You okay now?"  
The brunette turned to face him, "Yeah. Thanks again, for today. It means a lot coming from you and I really hop-"  
Levi leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Eren's eyes stayed wide in surprise at first, but he let them slide shut. After Levi finally pulled away, he looked at him nervously.   
"Good, well. Be on time tomorrow, brat," Levi turned and walked back to his car, leaving behind a very flustered and very confused Eren.

 

Eren woke up at 9am, woken by Armin screaming at him from the other room.   
He was already into his second week of training with Levi, but he was still just as tired as ever.  
"What? You woke me up early. I hope you know I didn't get home til 12am and I'm exhausted-"  
"Shut up and watch the news," Armin snapped.  
He sighed, turning to face the T.V., rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"As seen in today's /Olympic Weekly/," the newscaster began, looking down at a paper in front of him, "Olympic Gold Medalist Levi Rivaille has a seemingly intense love interest..."  
Eren's eyes went wide as a photo of Levi kissing him appeared on the screen.  
It remained there, moving on to other photos of Levi holding his hand, leaning in close-which was really Levi telling him he needed to really watch his mouth- and a few other things that were blown out of proportion. It didn't surprise him that the media would do something like this, but what did was the fact it was /HIM/.   
The newscaster went on, "Not even his friends were aware of this mystery guy. A witness claims to have seen the two leaving late into the night much after the rink's closing time."  
"Oh my god. Eren, thats you. Thats you! When did all this happen? I know you're just training with him but I didnt know you guys...were a /thing/." Armin turned to look at him with curious eyes, as well as another emotion Eren couldn't determine.  
Eren blanked out for a moment before he heard his phone going off in the other room. He ran to answer it, seeing Levi's name as the call name. He answered, falling back on his bed.  
"Hello?"  
"You saw it, right?"   
"Y-yeah," Eren gulped, chewing on the inside of his cheek worriedly.   
"I'm sorry, kid. I didnt think anyone would follow me to your apartment. You're someone I only just met...well, it is the paparazzi. Listen...if you dont want to train anymore, thats fine. I understand it perfectly."  
He remained silent for a moment before replying, "I, uhm...dont mind. I still want you to train me, really. And...I've been wanting to talk to you about...last week," he paused, waiting for Levi to say something before continuing, "I...wouldn't mind being seen that way...If...you wanted to, I mean...and if you don't that's oka-"  
"Stop, kid. Do you think I would have kissed you if I /DIDN'T/ like you?"  
"Uhm.."  
"Exactly. And dont be late again," he let out an irritated sigh, but that was to hide his own nervousness.  
"Wait, Levi! Hold on, I'm not done," Eren bit his lip, feeling helpless.  
"I'm waiting," Levi remained locked in his own personal office at the rink, making sure he kept his voice quiet so no one heard him.   
"So...does this mean...we're a thing?"  
"Yes, brat, it means we're a thing. Can I go now? I have a lot of work to do."  
Eren nodded before telling him that was fine. He dropped his phone on his cotton bedspread, closing his eyes as a smile spread across his face. 

Levi sat in his office, rubbing his temples. There was a knock on his door, before someone burst through.  
"Levi! What is going on?" Hanji, his personal assistant squealed, "Why didnt you tell me you were dating someone?"  
He sighed, looking up at them with an annoyed look on his face. "I didn't /PLAN/ it, Hanji. It just happened."   
"Alright. Give me the full story. I want all the gory bits and details," Hanji sat down across from him, crossing their arms in front of them.   
"You're not gonna go away until I tell you, will you?"  
"Pretty much," they smiled giddily, "I wont tell even tell Erwin, or Petra."  
Erwin was his bodyguard of sorts, more like a best friend if anything. Erwin had pulled Levi out of a hard time in his life, and he was the one to get Levi into skating.   
Petra was Levi's sister, always protective of him in every way possible. As soon as she heard about this she would smack him for not telling her, then proceed to /make him/ tell her.  
Levi crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair, "He broke in a couple weeks ago late at night, said he needed to skate here because his hero had skated here. I was gonna kick him out...but his eyes...they got to me, so I let him skate.  
"I thought, 'Whats the harm in watching? Ill have to clean again after anyways.' And he was amazing. Almost flawless. He could skate and not care if he got anything out of it but the pleasure of skating. He just wanted to be good. So I told him who I was, and offered to train him.  
"He came back the next day, a little late for my taste but no matter. I ended up driving him home-I couldnt make him walk home /at midnight/.  
"I couldnt help it. Those eyes...So I kissed him. The paparazzi must've been following me, snapped a photo, and made up a story. The usual.   
"I just don't want to screw this up for him, Hanji. If something happens, he'll get distracted, and he wont be what he wants to be."  
"But don't you see?" Hanji smiled excitedly, "He doesnt care about that. He cares about making you proud. He wants to please you. That's all."  
"Tch. I'll believe it when I see it."

 

Eren paced back and forth, fiddling with his button up shirt, "Is this too dressy just for dinner? He said dress nice but is it too much?"  
Armin smiled, his stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots, "You look great."   
It was true, to him at least. Armin thought Eren looked perfect, but it made him sad that it wasnt him that the brunette was going on a date with. To be perfectly honest, it made him feel sick. It made his stomach wrench into horrible knots and placed a large lump in his throat that made it hard to swallow.  
"You think so?" He bit his lip, taking a deep breath, "It'll be fine. I wont screw up."  
"Even if you do, Im sure they wont take a photo of it," Armin tried to reassure him.   
Eren chuckled, "You always know how to make me smile, Armin." There was a knock at the door, causing both of them to jump.   
Eren went to answer it, Armin deciding to run back to his room and hide before anyone could see him. He jumped up off the sofa, sprinting down the hall and closing his door after entering his room.  
The brunette opened the door, looking over Levi once, twice, and a third time because, God, did he look perfect. He did the same, looking him up and down, smiling ever so slightly, but only for a moment, "There's no one around right now, but there will be later-"  
Eren rolled his eyes, grabbing him by his jacket to pull him into a deep kiss. He pulled away after a few moments to breathe, smiling and his face a bright red.   
"Hm, just needed to get that out of my system right away," he grabbed Levi's hand, dragging him down the hall and outside, "Let's go."  
Levi followed behind him in a daze for a moment, before stopping and standing on the sidewalk in front of his apartment building.   
"Oh, what now?" Eren pouted.  
"You think I'm gonna let you pull a stunt like that without a little payback?" He grabbed the brunette by his collar, pulling him down into a kiss, darting his tongue along his lips to tease him before pulling away.  
"L-Levi...someone could-" he was cut off again with another kiss, this one softer than the last.  
"I dont care who sees. Now let's go, or we'll be late."  
Eren smiled, following behind him with a huge grin on his face. 

Armin lay on his bed, an episode of his favorite SyFi show, /Face Off/ on replay as he fingered the lid of the box in his hand.  
For some reason he had bought it, not thinking about it really. He forgot about them until they came, arriving in a small package marked with his name.  
Eren, of course, had no clue.   
The blonde loved him to death, but he always thought that maybe, just maybe, life would be a whole lot easier for Eren if he wasn't around. Eren didn't notice him all that much anymore anyways. He had Levi. He had ice skating. He was /happy/. And he didn't need Armin-he was just extra luggage, unwanted by all.   
He sat up in bed, opening the box and pulling one out. He pulled off the clear wrapping, staring at it for a moment.   
/This is it/, he thought, /this is whats best for me. Best for Eren./

Within an hour, both his arms were covered in fresh cuts.   
He knew right away something was wrong. Even after throwing on a dark sweatshirt and taking some pain relievers, he still bled.  
The blonde was scared. Absolutely horrified that something would happen and Eren would see. He'd be disgusted by him and kick him out. Never talk to him again.  
He thought about calling him for help, but instead he texted him, saying:  
'Hope you are having fun. Im going to bed.'  
He slowly lay back in bed, letting his eyes roll back into his head as he slowly bled out.

Eren wouldnt see the text until after dinner, of course.   
The restaurant was fancy, almost too much so for Eren's taste.   
As Levi led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant, a little boy came up to him, asking him if he could be just like him some day.  
"Of course," Levi answered, "But you should be just like /you/ someday." Even if he was a jerk to everyone else, he couldn't hurt little kids.   
After they sat down, people left them alone for a while. However Eren wasn't too happy about the waitress flirting with him like an animal in heat.   
This was their first real date in the whole three months they'd been dating. Everything else was movies in Eren's apartment with Levi cooking something in his small kitchen and Armin locking himself in his room. All he needed right now was someone, specifically their /waitress/, ruining it.  
Levi squeezed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.   
"Hm?" Eren looked up at him, smiling.   
"You okay there, brat?"  
He laughed softly, barely a breath, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous."  
"Oi, you wont have time for nervousness in the rink, got that?"  
"Levi, there is a huge difference between me being nervous to skate and me being nervous that our date will be screwed up."  
"Tch," he looked away, a slight blush on his face, but it was gone after a moment.   
Someone with a camera in a booth a few away from them took a picture, immediately blogging about it and telling everyone they knew.  
So by the time they were done eating and walking out the door, the paparazzi had arrived. They bombarded the two with questions:  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"How did you two meet?"  
"Whats it like to be with a professional while rising into stardom yourself?"  
Levi ignored them, while Eren kept his head down and followed him outside and to a waiting cab.   
In the ice skating world, Eren had risen fairly quickly. Competition after competition, he skated flawlessly and moved on to the next one. Levi had a pretty good feeling that by the end of the year, he would be able to compete in the Olympics. Of course, it was only April now, and the two still had a lot of work to do.  
They both got into the cab, Levi telling the driver to take them to Levi's house.  
Eren had never been there before. He had always begged Levi if he could see it, and he always told him that it could wait, that other things were more important.  
Eren let his head fall against Levi's shoulder, "Tonight was perfect."  
"Oi, brat. Stay awake. Its not over yet," Levi flicked the brunette's forehead, causing him to squeak in pain and pull away from him.   
"Why'd you do that?" Eren rubbed his head with the back of his hand, staring over at him.   
"Don't need you falling asleep."  
The driver told them they were there, and Levi paid him before they got out.  
Eren held his hand as he stared at the old large house sitting in front of him.   
As Levi led him up a long front path and into the front entryway, the brunette looked around, gaping at the seemingly unending staircase inside, and the endless garden out front.   
"Oi! Take off your shoes. I dont need mud on my floor," Levi snapped.  
Eren slid them off, following the smaller male down a hallway and into a kitchen. An island counter sat in the middle of it, completely clear of anything. A large fridge was next to a row of cabinets, and above them was a kitchen sink.   
"Well, you aren't 21, but I could care less," he pulled a bottle of wine from one of the cabinets, grabbing two wine glasses as well. He set them on the counter, "That is if you want any."  
"Um...I've never-It can't hurt to try."  
"Good," Levi poured two glasses, downing his and refilling it.  
Eren slowly lifted the glass to his lips, the drink bubbling in his mouth and settling in his stomach with a fizzy feeling.  
About an hour later, on his fourth glass, Levi caught his wrist, "Kid, I think you should take a break. I'll get you some water."  
Eren pouted, wrapping his arms around him, "I dont want you to go, though."  
He sighed, sitting back down on the couch in his living room. He had started a fire about half an hour ago, hoping it might heat up his freezing cold house. It didnt help all that much, but with Eren cuddled against his side he felt warm enough.  
"Fine. But I need to get you home soon."  
Eren stuck out his bottom lip before crawling into Levi's lap, straddling him, "That isnt fair. I dont want to leave."  
He sighed, pushing the hair out of the brunette's eyes, "You are such a child, Eren."  
Eren blushed, resting his head on Levi's shoulder, "Armin probably hasnt eaten. Could you drive me home?"  
"Of course."

 

Never in his life had Levi heard anything more horrifying than that scream. It wasnt the fact that it sounded bad, it was the fact that it belonged to Eren. /His/ Eren. Something was wrong.  
He turned on his heel, running back inside and opening the apartment door without knocking,  
"Eren! Oi, brat! Where are you?" His voice was panicked, and even he couldn't hide it.  
"I-in here!"  
Levi ran down the hall, stepping inside the room he had heard Eren call from.  
"I...I dont know how long he's been like this...I..." He started crying, clutching his friends limp hand.  
The sight itself made him want to puke. But he didnt have time for that. He needed to do what he could to save this kids life.   
Because whoever he was, he was important to Eren, and that was all that mattered to Levi.  
He ran to kneel next to the bed, pulling Eren away gently, "Eren, you need to call 911. Right now. Tell them the address and that you came home to this, and that you have no clue how long he's been like this. Maybe two hours or three, at least," Levi took a deep breath as he tore off a piece of his shirt to wrap it around the blonde's right arm. "Go."  
Eren stayed frozen for a moment before running to grab his phone, which he had set down as he walked inside, before doing just as Levi had said.  
When the ambulance arrived Levi had already wrapped both his arms, keeping them tight enough to stop the blood but not enough to cut off his circulation. He stepped away, running a hand through his hair as people rushed around, taking Armin's pulse and loading him onto a gurney. 

Eren lay with his head in Levi's lap; sleeping after staying up through the night waiting for news on his friend before passing out in Levi's arms. They were told he would be okay, but he would be evaluated when he awoke and most likely taken into an inpatient program where he could heal.  
Eren wasn't all too pleased with this idea, but Levi had calmed him down, telling him it was for the better, and that by the time he was able to go home, he would still be able to see Eren skate whenever he wanted.   
It was Eren's idea to start taping his lessons, leaving the audio off. Mostly because Levi would yell at him, but sometimes because Levi would compliment him and it would screw Eren up.  
Levi knew, however, that losing his friend could do one of two things to Eren:  
It could send him over the edge. He'd give up ice skating and lose all hope of living at all and most likely end up just like Armin had.  
Or-  
It could give him so much more strength to keep going. Push him too far and making him work himself until he was too exhausted.  
Levi only hoped that his friend would be ok, otherwise he would lose Eren. Otherwise he'd go insane.   
Otherwise two people gone would rapidly become three. 

 

 

This was his fear:  
Not being in control. Not having the reigns in his hands to steer the figurative horse that was his life. His parents were taken away from him when he was very young, and then his grandfather took him into his care. After a while, he lost him too.  
Not eating, starving himself, hurting himself, that gave him control. It also gave him exactly what he thought he deserved: pain.  
Armin awoke the next day, later in the afternoon. Levi and Eren had left because Eren still definitely needed practice, and Levi thought it would be a good distraction.  
A nurse sat in the corner of his room, typing on a laptop that sat on a movable table.  
"You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
Armin blinked, looking around. He tried to move his hands, but they were tied down.  
"It's just a precaution, sweetheart. It's protocol in situations like this."  
What situation was /THIS/, Armin wondered.  
"W-what..." He began, his voice barely a squeak. He hadn't spoken to anyone besides Eren and Mikasa in months. 9 months to be exact. "What happened?"  
"Well...your friend called it in. Aaron, I think his name was? He said he was out while this happened, but...well, you seem smart enough. You can work it out, hm?" Her voice was sweet, like caramel. But Armin didn't trust people. He put up walls that no one could ever take down. Only Eren managed to do that so far.  
"If you want, I can tell one of the other nurses that you're up and we can get you something to eat."  
"N-no. I don't want anything," he stared down at his arms, wishing the bandages were off so he could see how bad it was. It couldn't have really killed him, right?  
"Hm," she paused, staring at him "Well, since you're only 17, your friend has taken the task of making sure you get the best medical care possible. And that means you have to eat, sweetie. Otherwise I have to call him and he'll have to come down here himself and sort things out."  
He looked up at her for a second, "Eren?"  
"Yes. He told me if anything were to happen while he was away, he'd be here in a heartbeat."  
Armin stared at his hands, "Can I call him?"  
"I suppose that would be alright. But I'm afraid I'll have to remain in the room with you."  
He nodded, trying not to look at her again. She was sweet, and reminded him of his mother. It made his heart ache, but all he wanted was to talk to Eren.  
She came over to stand by the bed, undoing the restraints on one on his hands but not the other.

Eren's phone went off, and he immediately stopped listening to Levi and got out of the rink. He pulled his phone from his bag, answering right away.  
"Hello?" Eren said, his voice coated with worry.  
"E...Eren?" Even though the voice on the other end was shaky, and extremely quiet, he knew right away who it was.  
"Armin? Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you still in the hospital?"  
He heard him gulp, "I...can you come here...p-please?"  
"Absolutely. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Eren hung up, taking off his skates as he glanced up at Levi, who stood at the edge of the rink, "He wants me there. I'm sorry, but I have to go see him."  
"It's fine. Do you need a ride?"  
"It isn't that far, and its only 7, so its still light out," he stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He leaned to kiss Levi's cheek before heading for the door.  
Levi couldn't help but see how his shoulders sagged slightly. His skating had been so much more rough today. It wasn't just that, Levi had caught him crying in one of the bathroom stalls before they started today.  
Everyone knew about them already, but they're practicing time still gave them privacy. And one-on-one was what Eren needed. 

Armin chewed on his lip nervously, playing with the volume on the remote the nurse had handed him. He had hoped it would distract him, if only for a moment. So far it wasn't working.  
There was a knock on the door, causing him to hide his arms under the blanket and look up quickly, paranoia settling in his stomach.   
Eren stepped inside the room, smiling at him. Armin had always loved it when Eren smiled or laughed, but this smile he knew. He didn't like this smile, because it always meant something was putting a lot of stress on Eren. He wore it at his mother's funeral, at Armin's parents funeral, at the meeting between Armin's doctors and his only family-Eren and Mikasa-when he ended up in the hospital after not eating for 3 months. Even if Mikasa was never around anymore, she was still considered family to him.  
"I'll go check and see if your food's on it's way up," the nurse stood, stepping outside the room as Eren sat on the edge to bed next to him.  
"Hey," Armin said weakly.  
"Hey," Eren smiled again, that stress-smile that made Armin feel sick and yet so comforted by. He reached to hold the blonde's hand, "I've seen...it's okay."  
He nodded, finally looking into his blue-green eyes, "I'm sorry, Eren. I didn't-"  
"No. Just hush for a minute and listen," he laced their fingers together, something he hadn't done in years, "You have to stop this. I told you I need you in my life. You can't take your life because that's taking away an enormous piece of mine too. If you die, I die. You have to get better, okay? If not for me, then for your grandfather. He loved you just as much as I did, as much as I /DO/ and if he saw you right now, you know what he would say?   
"'He's still fighting-the strongest kid I know.' And he'd be right. Not just because you are the strongest person I know, but because you help me stay strong too. I'd lose it without you. Now I need to be here for you. Okay?"  
By now Armin was already crying, wrapping his arms around Eren tightly as he sobbed into his chest. He clutched the front of Eren's shirt, his shoulders heaving, "I...I-I love you."  
Eren pet his hair, rubbing soothing circles into his back, "I love you just as much. I couldn't ask for anyone better."  
"N-no...I-I love y-you," he looked up at him, cupping his face in his hands before kissing him.  
It was a moment later that Eren pulled away, his eyes fluttering open after closing. He stared down at his friend, giving him his stress-smile again.  
Armin gulped, quickly looking away as he pulled his hands away. Eren grabbed them in his own, "Hey, look at me."  
The blonde slowly looked back up at him, his eyes filled with tears, "W-what?"  
"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you, okay?"  
"Okay," he fell against Eren again, taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry about that, I just-"  
"No. It's fine, Armin. I love you, alright? You have to understand that."  
The way he said that made Armin think Eren meant it the same way he did. This made him smile, wrapping his arms tightly around the brunet.

Levi paced nervously along the side of the rink, debating whether to go home, or stay here.   
He had planned on surprising Eren later that night, and tell him how they would be skating /TOGETHER/ at his next meet. He had been gone for almost an hour, so he just decided to grab his things and leave.  
The door to the ice rink flew open, and Eren stepped inside, his hair messy from running.   
"You're still here?" He walked over to where Levi was standing, panting.  
"Of course I'm still here, brat. I have other work to do."  
"Oh...do you want me to leave, then?" He looked down at him, biting his lip.  
"No. I had planned on doing some big thing or whatever, but I guess I can just tell you," Levi grabbed his hands, forcing Eren to drop his duffel. He explained to Eren how they would be skating together, as a pair, and how huge of an opportunity this was.   
Eren interrupted him mid-sentence, smiling as he kissed him. Something about this kiss was different, though. Whenever they kissed, Levi got butterflies, but this just left a pool of warmth in his stomach.   
Eren pulled away, a huge grin on his face, "I can't wait!"  
"Hmp, why'd you stop, brat?" Levi rolled his eyes, pulling him back into the kiss by the back of his neck, making Eren squeak in surprise. However he quickly melted into Levi's touch.  
That's one of the things he loved about the ravenette. He loved the fact Levi could send chills down his spine with a single touch, the fact that his hands were made perfectly for his, and most importantly, the fact that Eren knew Levi was as his as much as he was Levi's.  
He felt guilty, something nagging in the back of his mind, but it faded as Levi picked him up, making Eren wrap his legs around his waist as they remained locked in a heated kiss.  
He carried the brunette to his office, locking the door behind him. Levi set him down carefully, Eren immediately grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch against one of the walls.   
Levi was glad he hadn't had windows installed in here.  
Eren straddled his waist, kissing along his chin and down his neck. He froze as his hands wandered downward, stopping at his waistline, "Can I..."  
Levi bit his lip before gulping. He was just as nervous as the younger boy was. He hadn't done anything like this...well, ever. He was the-30-year-old-virgin, in real life.   
"I don't...I...um..." He honestly didn't know what to say.  
Eren shook his head, kissing him again. This one more sweet and gentle than anything, "It's fine. I can wait, 'kay? I just...want you to be happy. I...love you..."  
Levi couldn't hold back a gasp, causing the brunette to stare into his eyes, "Eren..."  
He stood quickly, walking to the door and pausing, "Could you drive me home?"  
Levi stood slowly, nodding as he did. His heart pounded as he came up behind the taller boy. He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, kissing his neck as he muttered against his skin, "I love you."  
Levi pushed past him to go out to his car, waiting for Eren to get inside before starting the car, turning the heat on because of the freezing temperatures in the rink.  
He started driving back to Eren's place, before he heard him mumble, "No...I wanna be with you."  
This made him blush, and he began the drive back to his own house.  
Eren was too tired to tell Levi what had happened, and it had slipped his mind in the heat of the moment.  
But no need to worry, someone else would beat him to it.

 

Levi awoke to his phone vibrating on his bedside table, and he grabbed it lazily, reading the message from Hanji:  
'URGENT. LOOK AT THIS ASAP'  
Hanji had attached a link, which made Levi pause. Usually all he got from his assistant was alerts on events or ice skating meets he was to attend. He clicked on it, his stomach lurching as he read the title of the article:  
'Not All Rising Stars Are As Sweet As They Look'  
His eyes widened as he read it, scrolling down to see a photo. Said photo was taken from a distance, as the image was slightly blurry. Beneath the photo it read, "/Does Eren have someone else on his mind? Or, more accurately, on his lips?/"  
He looked around himself in a panic, seeing a note taped to his dresser. He got up, moving to read it. It was from Eren:  
'Levi,  
Sorry I left so suddenly. I have to take care of something at the moment. But I promise I'll be back, and we can talk.  
-Eren'

"Tch," he crumpled the note, tossing it into the trash can as he grabbed his phone, dialing Eren's number. No one answered, but he left a message anyways.  
"Eren, call me back, NOW," he snarled into the phone before taking a deep breath. "We need to talk."  
He sent a message to Hanji, telling them to get the article down as soon as possible. All he needed right now was a million people on his ass about his so called 'boyfriend'.  
Levi was beginning to wonder what that word meant. 

"Can you understand that?"  
Armin nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, "But I'm still gonna love you. Always."  
Eren nodded, "I just...I have Levi, and he's the best thing thats ever happened to me. He cares about me in a way I thought no one could. I love him..."  
The blonde smile, "Its okay. You should probably go back to him. He's probably wondering where you are."  
Eren stood, "I'll come back later, okay?"  
"Okay."  
Eren left the room, walking downstairs and stepping out into the sun. It was bright out, but not the usual bright. He heard the clicking of cameras, looking around quickly.   
There were at least 10 people holding cameras, and a least 5 holding microphones and bombarding him with questions.  
He couldn't understand most of them, a dizziness overcoming him. He felt someone latch onto his hand, pulling him from the crowd of people and down the sidewalk. He was pulled into a car, the person who had grabbed his hand dropping it.   
Levi turned to look at him, holding up a magazine with a name he didn't recognize. On the front there was a photo of him and Armin /KISSING/.  
Well, shit. That couldn't be good.  
"Levi...I can explain," Eren began.  
"You'd better."  
The driver was already taking them to Eren's apartment as he started talking, explaining everything that happened.  
Levi stared out the window, his heart hoping it was true. He had let down his walls for Eren. He had done something he hadn't done for anyone in years. He /LOVED/ him, and in return he believed Eren loved him too. But so many times he had let people in, only for them to hurt him in the end.   
Eren grabbed his hand, "Please, Levi. You've got to believe me," his voice cracked, tears filling his eyes. His voice got quiet as he scooted closer to him, "What about last night? Was that not enough proof?"  
"Tch. How do I know you aren't using me so you can become famous? And the romance was just a bonus?"  
"I...I don't even want to be famous. /I just want to skate./ Levi...I love you."  
Levi turned to look at him, seeing the truth in his eyes. But he couldn't believe him, could he? His heart wanted to, but his head was weary. It didn't want him to trust anyone.  
He gulped, reaching up to wipe his eyes, "Alright. Alright, I believe you."  
Eren sobbed, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck, "I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, I just...I got so happy when you told me we would be skating together...and I...I realized how much I loved you. How much I /LOVE/ you."  
Levi wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes.   
Did he love him? Was that what last night was? Was that why he had trusted him so much?   
Levi was sure if he had known this would happen, maybe he wouldn't have let Eren skate in the rink that night.

 

Eren had been debating this for a while. If Armin had done it, why couldn't he? Wasn't he the one who deserved it?  
Lately Levi had been canceling their practices, and ignoring his phone calls. He only texted him when it was necessary.  
'Levi, the meet is this weekend, and we have yet to practice a routine. Please answer me.'   
Eren lay in bed, fiddling with his phone.   
Armin was still in hospital, so he had no one to talk to. Mikasa was studying abroad in Japan, and Levi was ignoring him.  
He was alone, even more alone then after his mother's death and his fathers disappearance. He felt like...almost like no one wanted him around.  
But Eren knew that doing something like that was the most reckless decision he could make. And he wasn't that desperate, not yet anyways.  
So he curled up under his covers instead, starting to cry. That's when his phone buzzed.  
He sat up, wiping his eyes before answering, "H-hello?" He hiccuped.   
"Are you crying, brat?" He immediately recognized Levi's voice.  
"Why are you calling?"  
Levi noticed he hadn't been shocked it was him. Or upset. And his voice sounded like he had no emotion at all.  
"Come to the rink."  
"Now?" Eren sighed.  
"Yes, now. We have about four days to memorize this routine, and I'm not about to have a brat like you embarrass me," he replied sarcastically.  
He heard Eren laugh softly, and that was all he needed to know that everything would be okay.  
"It's kinda late, and you know I hate walking there this late."  
"So? Are you asking me to come get you?"  
"Well...duh," he rolled his eyes, even though Levi couldn't see it.  
"Then get your ass outside. I'm parked out front."  
Eren ran to the window, peering outside and noticing Levi's car parked in front of his apartment building.   
"/what the hell?/ How long have you been out there?"  
"I'm leaving in about 60 seconds," he chuckled. Levi actually /chuckled/.   
"Did you just laugh?" Eren gasped sarcastically.  
"30 seconds, moron."  
The brunette jumped out of bed, grabbing his duffel that already had all his skating stuff in it and ran downstairs.   
Eren hesitantly opened the door before getting inside, "Levi...I'm so-"  
"No, its fine. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I overreacted. I'm the one who should be apologizing."  
Eren stared at him, turquoise eyes staring at him with an emotion Levi had just begun to feel again:   
Love.  
The brunette suddenly wrapped him in a hug, which Levi didn't understand how that could be comfortable for him-with the console obviously digging into his side painfully.  
He finally wrapped his arms around him. After a moment, Eren sat back and so did Levi.  
"So, brat, think you can get this shit down in four days?"

 

This was it. The morning of the day he would be skating with someone else. Never before had he done this before.  
He was nervous. He stomach was spilling over with butterflies and whatever else it was. His heart was pounding and he had only just woken up.  
Levi just prayed this wouldn't ruin Eren's skating career.   
His was already nearing an end. He had already been through the olympics a couple times and was trying to settle out the rest of his life.  
When Eren had showed up.   
He was pulled from his thoughts as his phone buzzed on his bedside table, the message said it was from-guess who?-Eren.   
'Morning, sunshine! ☀ Can you pick me up at 5? I kind of forgot I had to get up at 3 to get ready and catch the train...'  
Levi rolled his eyes, glancing at his clock, 4:16am.  
He smiled softly, sending him a reply:  
'Be there soon.'

Levi was at Eren's at exactly 5:00am, on the dot. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock at the door.  
He had been pacing his living room non-stop. Nervous because he had already screwed up today. Twice.   
1) He had come home late from visiting Armin at the hospital last night, and hadn't gotten to sleep until after midnight.   
2) Then, he had missed the train into the city so he could be at the rink by 6:00am, which is when they were supposed to be there.  
Levi knocked on the door again, yanking Eren from his thoughts, "Oi, brat! Let's go. I got you coffee."  
He sighed in relief, knowing that at least Levi was still his usual self. Eren went to the door, dragging his duffel on the ground behind him.   
He opened it quickly and threw his arms around the smaller male's neck, "Shit, I'm sorry you had to come get me. I just-"  
Levi cut him off by pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "Hush it. You'll be great today, Eren. They already love you."  
"Correction: they already love /us/," he giggled, kissing along Levi's jaw.   
"Tch, let's go, brat," he stepped back, grabbing the brunette's hand as he dragged him outside to his car. 

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Eren questioned him in a gentle tone.  
"Actually, yes. I'm scared shitless I'll fuck this up and it'll ruin your career," he didn't look away from the road, his knuckles white against the steering wheel.  
Eren stared at him with wide eyes, "Levi, you couldn't do that. Your skating is /perfect/."  
"Tch, whatever," Eren swore he saw a blush on Levi's cheeks. "I just don't want to make a mistake and ruin your career...or life..."  
The rest of the drive was spent with Eren singing quietly along with the songs on the radio, and Levi soothed by his voice.  
By the time they got to the rink, their first bundle of nerves had bubbled away.  
Eren took one step inside, gasping. The place was huge! Much larger than he was used to. He practically squealed to Levi, "I can't believe how big this place is, just look at it!"  
Levi let out a small laugh, barely a breath, "Get use to it, brat."  
Each team of two got two hours to practice on the ice. Every rink was different. This one was a bit slicker than what Eren was used to, but he got a grip on it just as they were told to go sit on the sidelines for now.  
"Eren?" Levi leaned his forehead on the side of Eren's head after they had taken a seat where they were designated.   
The breath against his neck tickled , and he couldn't help but shiver just a little, "Hm?"  
"I love you. And you're gonna do great today, I promise," Levi laced his fingers with Eren's, "/We/ are going to do great."  
The brunette rolled his eyes, replying confidently, "Of course we are."  
Levi could tell it was more of a question than an answer. He decided to drop it before getting comfortable in his seat, leaning against Eren's side.  
They were meant to go very last, and Levi had told him that was a good thing. That way they could surpass whatever expectations lay in the rink from everyone before them.  
An hour or so before they were supposed to go on, however, his hands started shaking.  
Levi's hands.  
And he felt as if his heart was going to stop.  
His breathing was ragged.  
He gripped tightly onto Eren's arm, inhaling his scent in hopes it would calm him down.  
"Levi? Levi!" He sat up quickly, still clutching his arm tightly.   
"Hm?"  
"You're shaking...gosh, you're so pale. Are you ok? Do you need me to get the medics?"  
Levi shook his head, "I just...I love you, and...the last time I opened up to someone they got hurt because of me. I don't want that to happen. Not to you."  
The brunette kissed his cheek softly, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together, "I trust you because I love you. I have so much faith in you, Levi. More than you could ever know."  
"Tch, you're an idiot, then. Stupid brat," he rolled his eyes, but Eren knew he didn't mean it-especially with Levi's face flushed red.  
"Yes, but I'm /your/ idiot," he giggled.   
Let's hope it stays that way, Levi thought.

 

As soon as their names were called, Eren's nervousness disappeared. His heart stopped racing, his head stopped spinning.  
He knew this was just like how they had practiced. And whenever he was on the ice with Levi, they were the only two people in the world.  
"This is it," Levi muttered to him as they made their way over to the entrance to the rink.  
"Yeah. This is just like every other time we've practiced. And...you, know...whenever I skate with you, I just-"  
"There's no one else," Levi mumbled, finishing his thought.   
And it was true, because as soon as the two of them hit the ice and began to skate, all the people around them-the crowd, the judges, the other skaters on the sidelines-vanished. 

As soon as they finished, they left the rink. The award ceremonies weren't until the next day.  
"Can we just go to the hotel?" Eren muttered against Levi's ear, clutching his hand tightly as he pressed against the smaller male's side: he felt like he would protect Eren from all the madness going on around them.  
Levi nodded, "Just grab your stuff and we can head out."   
Eren moved to grab his things and pull off his skates, and Levi did the same. People stopped them constantly to ask questions, so it was nearly an hour before they actually made it back to Levi's car.  
Eren was practically shaking, so Levi grabbed his arm, slightly concerned, "What's wrong?"  
Eren gulped, "I have a really bad feeling."  
Suddenly his phone was going off in his bag, and he hurried to answer it.  
"Hello?" Eren gulped audibly.  
"Is this Eren Yaeger?" An unfamiliar voice asked.  
"Yes. Who is asking?" Levi opened his car door and he got in, while Levi went to other side and got in as well. He didn't start the car or even buckle in yet.  
"I am Dr.Sina from the hospital. Are you the legal guardian of Armin Arlert?"  
"Uhm...yes."  
"Well, he somehow got his hands on some pills and slipped into a coma. We need you to come down and fill out some paperwork for us."  
Eren's eyes started to water, so Levi reached over to take his hand, nervous for him. "Uhm, I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"What's wrong?" Levi questioned.  
Eren wiped at his eyes frantically as he buckled in, "Armin found some pills because the people at the hospital are dumbasses, and now he's in a coma."  
Levi rushed to buckle in, starting the car and backing out.  
He only prayed that Armin would be ok, because otherwise...  
He'd lose Eren.  
~  
"And sign here," the nurse pointed to a line at the bottom, the words on the page really meaning nothing.   
Eren was about to sign it when Levi grabbed his wrist, "What's this one for?"  
The nurse frowned, sighing before she finally spoke, "He's on life support, so if you sign, it'll give the doctor permission to take him off if he doesn't see a chance of recovery."  
Eren's eyes are wide, but he doesn't seem to care much as he signs his name.  
The nurse stands, leaving the room. Eren tries to be brave, he really does. But he can't really help it when he starts to cry, his whole body trembling.  
Levi moves to wrap his arms around him, petting his hair to calm him, "Eren. Eren, look at me."  
He hiccups as he lifts his head to look Levi in the eye, swiping at his tears.  
"I'm here, ok? I'm here," Levi reassures him, rubbing his arm.   
The brunet has calmed some, and he moves to hug Levi back.  
"Do you wanna go home?"  
"No! Can I...can't I stay with you?" Eren asks shakily.  
Levi nods, reaching up to brush the back of his had along Eren's cheek, "Course, pup."  
The nickname is new, but Eren doesn't seem to mind. So Levi just helps him back to the car, talking about their routine to fill the silence.  
By the time he's unlocking the door, Eren is clinging to his arms.  
And that's when Levi starts to think. He thinks as Eren curls up on his bed and he goes to make him some tea.  
What if he lost Eren?  
How awful would that be?  
He gulps, taking the tea back to his bedroom and handing it to Eren who takes it with both hands.  
The look on Eren's face scares him. The brunet just stares at the cup in his hands, obviously thinking about something.  
"What're you thinking, pup?" Levi sits next to him, putting his arm over his shoulders.  
He seems to shrink into himself then, before he speaks, "I could do it, too."  
Levi pulls away, clearly shocked by his statement, "Will...do you plan on it?"  
"Not yet," he mutters, avoiding his eyes.  
Levi feels like gasping, because all this does is remind him of Isabelle. He lost her already, his parents, and so many others; how could he lose Eren, too?  
Levi starts to shake, and Eren looks over at him with wide eyes, "Levi?"  
"You...NO! I will not lose you, too...I won't...I can't..." The smaller male stares Eren in the eye, still trembling.  
Eren sighs, reaching up to hold Levi's face in his hands, "I'm sorry, love. I won't leave you, ok?"  
"Promise me you won't. Because...if you can't promise me that you won't...I need to leave now."  
"L-leave?" Eren tilts his head, eyes filled with worry.  
Levi just nods, and Eren speaks again, "I prom-"  
His voice is cut off by the ringing off his phone, so he pulls it from his pocket to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Eren. This is Dr.Sina from the hospital, and I've made a decision on your friend. The odds of him waking up are highly unlikely, so-"  
"That's fine," Eren cuts him off, voice obviously trembling, "I'm...when do I need to come down?"  
"Well, we could tomorrow morning if you'd like," the doctor suggests.  
Eren knows they have the award ceremony, but he'd rather be there to watch him go.  
"Yeah," he doesn't wait for a response as he hangs up, looking at the time on his phone.   
"It's almost 1am, pup," Levi kisses his temple, taking the phone from him and placing it on the bedside table, "Let's get some sleep. We can go to the hospital early and then head to the rink. Ok?"  
Eren nods before falling back on the bed, running a hand through his hair, "How do you think we did?"  
"We'll see," Levi sighs, laying next to him and wrapping his arms around the brunet.   
~  
Eren is absolutely not ready for this. But he signed off on it. He said yes.  
He's just happy Levi is there to hold his hand as they turn off all the machines and Armin slowly flatlines.  
He is shaking, crying on the way back to the car.  
He just lost his best friend. He was going to lose his mind.  
I should quit, Eren thinks. No. Armin wouldn't want that.  
Once they arrived at the rink, they just sat in the car for a bit, not saying anything to one another.   
Levi gave him a few moments before leaning over the console to kiss Eren's temple, "C'mon, pup. Let's see how we did."  
Eren nods, getting out of the car. He's like a zombie up until he heard the announcer says their name.  
They got second. Which isn't bad, considering it's their first time skating together for a crowd.  
But Eren can only force a smile for photos, and it feels like days before he and Levi are driving back home.  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" Levi asks as he parks outside Eren's apartment.  
He nods, getting out of the car and waiting for Levi so he can hold his hand as they walk inside.  
They get through the front door, and Eren nearly falls over, crying, but Levi grabs him just in time.  
They sit on the floor in the front entry, Levi holding Eren's limp body as he sobs.   
"Why...why w-would he l-leave?" The brunet cries.  
Levi runs his hands through the taller male's hair, sighing softly, "He had his reasons. He still loved you, though, pup. You know that, right?"  
Eren nods, pulling away to look Levi in the eye, "Promise to never leave me like he did."  
"Course," he reaches to hold Eren's face in his hands, before kissing him softly.   
Eren pulls away with wide eyes, before diving back in for what Levi will call the most passionate kiss of his life.   
Levi pulls away to breathe after a few moments. Eren's eyes are half open, and he stands suddenly, taking the smaller skater's hand and dragging him back to his room.  
“Eren,” Levi clears his throat when the brunet pulls him to sit next him on the bed. “What are you doing?”  
Levi can see-and hear-when Eren gulps, before he stands and straddles the smaller male’s lap suddenly, arms going around his neck. He leans close to his ear before whispering, “I want you to make love to me.”  
Levi shivers at that, nodding his head slowly, before Eren goes back to kissing him, this time tugging at Levi’s clothes to encourage Levi to undress.  
He pulls Eren off his lap, standing and ridding himself of his shirt before Eren is up and kissing him again.   
“Promise to never leave me,” he mutters softly, lips mere inches from Levi’s.   
He nods, resting his forward to Eren’s as he lets his hands wander and find themselves on the brunet’s hips, underneath his shirt.  
The taller of the two shivers, nodding his assent at Levi before he helps Eren take off his shirt. There is sudden renewed passion in his eyes as he attacks Levi’s leggings.   
“Why are these so damn tight?” He mutters, clearly frustrated.  
Levi chuckles softly before kissing Eren gently, just once, “Let me help, pup.”  
Eren sighs but moves to lay on the bed instead, watching Levi carefully as he removes the leggings as well as his briefs.  
The shorter male crawls to lay over him, now helping Eren take off his pants as well. It doesn’t take long til both of them are fully undressed, staring at each other’s bodies intently.  
Eren lets his fingers brush down Levi’s chest, “You’re so perfect.”  
He shivers at the touch, letting his own hand find it way to Eren’s jaw. He traces his lips with his fingertips before the other male opens his mouth and takes Levi’s fingers between his lips, and Levi sighs, “God, you’re sexy.”  
Once Levi’s fingers are wet enough, they find their way to Eren’s entrance, making him gasp.  
As he pushes one finger in, Eren’s eyes flutter shut, and Levi can’t help but be entranced with his expression.   
It's not long until he’s got three fingers in him, and Eren is whining and tugging at his wrist, urging him to hurry.   
Levi knows he won’t last long, so he takes his time-slowly entering Eren and watching his features for any sign of pain. He realizes quickly the brunet is crying so he immediately stops.   
“What’s wrong, pup?” He reaches up to brush away Eren’s tears.  
Eren wipes at them frantically, shaking his head, “I just...you can’t ever leave me.”   
Levi starts moving again, and he loves how breathless Eren sounds as he finally speaks up-after several moments of quiet- “I promise to never leave you. I…” he pauses as he comes closer and closer to release, “I love you.”  
At that, Eren comes undone quickly, muttering Levi’s name over and over again.  
Levi lays next to him, panting when Eren finally speaks, “I love you, Levi.”


End file.
